


Ветер

by AshD



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, OOC, Неозвученные чувства
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshD/pseuds/AshD
Summary: Не раз побывав на том свете, Давина для себя решила, что всё-таки предпочитает мир живых, ведь в нём существует магия. И кроется она не в древних свитках и не в закопанных Клаус-знает-где артефактах, а в сердце Марселя Жерара. Об одной лишь этой магии она грезила, и лишь она одна была ей недоступна.





	Ветер

Ветер проникает в помещение сквозь трещину в окне. Давина лежит в своей кровати и смотрит в потолок, ожидая его… В её комнате из церкви царит гробовая тишина — ни одно насекомое, сумевшее просочиться в окно, не смеет тревожить её покой. Кажется, они понимают: растянувшаяся на кровати девушка вполне может уничтожить их всех одним щелчком пальцев. На самом деле так оно и есть.  
Мало того, она одним щелчком пальцев могла бы уничтожить весь город. Включая себя. И его.  
Конечно, Давина Клэр давно перестала быть стихийным бедствием, но она всё ещё достаточно сильна, чтобы надрать задницы всем сверхъестественным созданиям в Новом Орлеане. Она бы и занялась этим, будь у неё такое желание.  
Но его у неё нет. Ей вообще ничего не хочется, кроме того, чтобы время до приезда Марселя пролетело как можно быстрее.  
Он обещал навестить её после обеда, и тем не менее, в девять часов вечера девушка всё ещё ждёт его в своей комнате. Вставать из кровати ей не хочется — из принципа — несмотря на то, что желудок предательски урчит.  
Давина старается сконцентрироваться на определённой точке в потолке. «Конечно, Марселю сейчас не до меня, у него столько проблем с этими Майклсонами, да и потом, у него есть Камилл.»  
Мысль о Майклсонах заставляет её вздрогнуть, а потом резко встать с кровати. Они запретили Марселю появляться во французском квартале, чем сильно досадили и ему, и ей.  
Странные, жестокие, неуравновешенные.  
Элайджа, конечно, кажется адекватнее всех остальных, вместе взятых — но именно это и делает его самым опасным из Майклсонов. Тем, кто имеет дело с ним, важно знать несколько вещей: во-первых, то, что его доброжелательное отношение к вам идёт от всего сердца, не значит, что он не может нанести коварный удар в спину, если ты представляешь угрозу для его семьи; во-вторых, за семью он стоит горой в любом случае, даже когда те совершают самые мерзкие из всех возможных преступлений и всем своим существом напрашиваются на справедливый экстерминатус; и в-третьих, его так-называемое благородство — не более, чем миф. На самом деле по сути своей он такой же кровожадный маньяк и псих, как его брат Клаус, просто его способность к самоконтролю намного сильнее, чем у последнего. (И всё же иногда даже идеальная выдержка Элайджи Майклсона даёт слабину, и любой, кто наблюдает за ним, может понять: ему без разницы, кого убивать — ведьму, ответственную чуть ли не за все беды в городе или ни в чём не повинных людей).  
Он и отослал Марселя из квартала, и теперь тому приходится жить у чёрта на рогах. Ему нельзя и шага сделать по знакомым улицам, и всё же он обещал навестить свою подопечную. И — раз обещал — значит сделает, не так ли?  
Мечась между мыслями о Марселе и о том, как Майклсоны дружно горят в аду, весело потрескивая, как поленья, Давина передвигается туда-сюда по комнате, едва касаясь босыми ступнями холодного пола.  
В дверь стучат. Дважды.  
Сердце Давины наполняется радостью. Она подбегает к ней и, широко улыбаясь, открывает её нараспашку.  
— Ну наконец-то, Марсель! — восклицает девушка, а потом резко умолкает.  
Потому что из-за порога на неё смотрит вовсе не Марсель, а самая умная, красивая, мудрая, яркая и храбрая женщина на планете. Камилл.  
Солнечная улыбка Давины тотчас же исчезает с её лица. Она жестом приглашает Ками войти.  
— Меня прислал Марсель, — объявляет та, — Просил зайти к тебе и убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке. Я знаю, он обещал сам зайти, но у него обнаружились неотложные дела, и…  
— А он не мог позвонить мне хотя бы?! — возмущается Давина и надувает губы, как маленький ребёнок, — Я тут, между прочим, весь день его ж…  
Она прерывается на полуслове. Ей уже не важно, что её не предупредили об отмене планов: она, кажется, начинает догадываться, откуда именно растут ноги у очередных «неотложных дел».  
— Только не говори мне, что он опять с Клаусом!  
Ками опускает взгляд в пол. Заметно, что она очень хочет соврать, но не может этого сделать. Она слишком светла и чиста для таких вещей.  
— Беспокоиться не о чем, — говорит она, но в голосе её не слышно особой уверенности.  
— Где они? — требовательным тоном спрашивает Давина.  
— Говорю же, беспо…  
— Где они?!  
Давина тут же жалеет о том, что сорвалась. Ками не заслуживает к себе такого обращения. Она — королева, нет, богиня! достойная того, чтобы обычные смертные ей ноги целовали. В конце-концов, не зря же Марсель влюбился в неё…  
— В особняке Майклсонов.  
Получив ответ, девушка надевает поверх ночнушки первый попавшийся свитер и выбегает из помещения. Судя по тому, что Камилл даже не пытается протестовать, дело труба.

***

 

Ветер треплет длинные волосы Давины, отчего они попадают ей в глаза, в рот, и даже в нос. Иными словами, мешают и раздражают. Зато у них есть одно очень удобное свойство — ими всегда можно скрыть от своего взора несправедливый мир и слишком идеальных женщин, получивших от жизни всё.  
И, кстати о последних…  
— Давина, постой!  
«О нет, сейчас она вобьёт мне в голову здравый смысл и я снова впаду в апатию».  
Она бежит, бежит от Ками, к Марселю, против чёртового ветра… Она могла бы вызвать такси, но чёрт знает, сколько пришлось бы ждать его приезда.  
— Подожди!  
Она притворяется, что не слышит этого. Это легко сделать, когда ветер воет, как ополоумевший, словно где-то в пределах необитаемого острова некто кровожадный подвергает полубога Эола зверским пыткам.  
— Давина, прекрати немедленно! Останови его!  
Давине хочется крикнуть в ответ, что не она управляет ветром, но только вот она не уверена в этом. Ведь ветер затихает в тех местах, от которых она отдаляется… Впрочем, это неважно: остановить его ей всё равно не по силам. Он будет бушевать до тех пор, пока не уляжется буря в её душе.  
Двери особняка выломаны, а в холле царит невообразимый бардак, как будто по нему прошлось торнадо. Когда Камилл и Давина входят в гостиную, они обнаруживают там бессознательного Клауса. Ками опускается на колени рядом с ним, чтобы проверить, всё ли с ним в порядке, а Давина отправляется дальше, боясь, что они пришли слишком поздно.  
Дойдя до кухни, она чуть сама не падает в обморок, настолько напугало её увиденное.  
Неизвестный вампир, одетый, как ковбой, навис над Марселем и уже собирается нанести ему удар в сердце осиновым колом.  
…Ветер, могучий и безжалостный, концентрирует всю свою силу в одной точке и проникает в тело незнакомца. Не выдержав давления, оно разлетается на куски, а кол падает Марселю на грудь. На долю секунды в её мозг вторгается теория о том, что этот самый незнакомец, быть может, имел полное право поквитаться с Майклсонами, а Марсель просто встал на его пути, но эту мысль она немедленно же изгоняет.  
«Надо же, а я, оказывается, не так уж сильно отличаюсь от Элайджи».  
— А ты прибыла вовремя, — констатирует Марсель, поднимаясь с пола, — Но что ты здесь делаешь вообще?  
— Ками сказала, что у вас проблемы.  
— А она-то как об этом узнала?  
Давина пожимает плечами, пока он стряхивает со своей рубашки куски мяса, оставшиеся от напавшего на него вампира.  
— Кто это был? — спрашивает она.  
Мужчина отвечает на это с горькой усмешкой:  
— Один мой старый друг.  
И больше он ничего не говорит, молчанием своим явно давая понять, что тема закрыта и больше возвращаться к ней не стоит. Никогда.  
— А где сама Ками? Она с тобой?  
— Она в гостиной, ухаживает за Клаусом, должно быть. Он был без сознания, когда мы его нашли.  
Марсель хлопает её по плечу, а затем отправляется в гостиную. Девушке хочется кричать, умолять его вернуться и выслушать её наконец. А затем сказать ему то, что так долго терзало ей душу. То, в чём она долгое время боялась признаться даже самой себе, о чём ей самой стало ясно только после того, как появилась Ками.  
То, что она любит его. До одури, до дрожи в ногах. Так сильно, что она готова устроить переворот и на небесах, и в аду, лишь бы он похвалил её ещё хотя бы один раз.  
То, что она живёт от одной его одобрительной улыбки до другой. И такая жизнь одновременно сладка и невыносима.  
Но она решает промолчать. Признание в любви было бы неуместно на данный момент. Где-то в этом же доме лежит раненный Клаус, который однажды вытащил Марселя из ада. Каким бы чудовищем Майклсон ни был, Марсель его любит, и ему будет не до любовных соплей до тех пор, пока не убедится, что с ним всё в порядке. И это абсолютно нормально.  
Поэтому Давина даёт Марселю уйти. И, быть может, отменяет свою окончательную смерть на ещё один день.

***

 

Ветер успокоился ненадолго: он вернулся к Давине сразу же, как только она покинула особняк Майклсонов и преследовал всю неделю. К воскресенью он стал таким мощным, что она оказалась изолирована от всего мира.  
Впрочем, это состояние ей по душе. Она не хочет сейчас никого видеть. Никого, кроме Марселя, естественно. Но тот словно бы забыл о ней. С того дня, когда она ворвалась в бывший дом его отца, он не попытался связаться с ней ни разу.  
Зато Ками регулярно навещает её и пытается заботиться о ней, насколько ей это позволяет чёртов ветер. Пытается утешить, потому что знает, что другие ведьмы подняли Давину на смех за неумение управлять собственной магией. Только она сама эти слова уже не слышит. В её ушах навечно застрял вой ветра.  
Да она бы и сама с удовольствием завыла, если бы не боялась, что кто-нибудь из оборотней побьёт её, подумав, что она их передразнивает.  
Все ночи Давины похожи друг на друга, как сёстры-близнецы. Она лежит, одинокая, и плюёт в потолок, пока ветер треплет всё, что плохо лежит в её комнате.  
Только вот сегодня что-то изменилось. Давина замечает застывшего на пороге Марселя. Его головокружительная улыбка подействовала на ветер, как серебро на оборотня. От того не осталось и следа, и девушка впервые за эту неделю ощущает тепло. Причём не только физическое.  
— Ты пришёл! — радостно восклицает она.  
— Да, только намного позже, чем обещал, прости.  
Улыбка на её лице даёт Марселю понять, что он давно прощён. Но он, похоже, не понимает, почему. И Давине начинает казаться, что это к лучшему. Потому что признание в любви неминуемо привело к зарождению в их отношениях неловкости, а значит и к их разрушению. Она не питает никаких иллюзий касательно взаимности своих чувств. Ветер окружает её со всех сторон, но ему нет места в её голове.  
Марсель обнимает её, как обнял бы заботливый старший брат.

***

 

Когда так долго играешь с ветром, твой голос неизбежно становится похож на чёрт-знает-что, горло начинает невыносимо болеть, как будто его только что перерезали, голова раскалывается, а нос хочется вырвать с корнем.  
Давина лежит в своей кровати с градусником во рту и дуется, как ребёнок. Не более, чем пару минут назад она сказала Марселю, что ей не так уж и плохо, но тот ей не поверил и прописал постельный режим. Хорошо хоть ему хватило ума позаботиться о ней самому, вместо того, чтобы подослать Ками.  
— Ты хуже Клауса, честное слово, — с раздражением замечает Марсель, — Тот тоже терпеть не может, когда с ним возятся.  
— Почему ты носишься со мной сам, вместо того, чтобы позвать Камилл? — спрашивает она, когда ей, наконец, разрешают вытащить градусник изо рта. Ему ведь было запрещено появляться в квартале.  
— Ты мне жизнь спасла. Должен же я как-то хотя бы попытаться это компенсировать.  
— Рискуя ей, как чёртов камикадзе?  
Давину возмущает то, как легкомысленно он относится к нависающей над ним угрозе. Вряд ли она сможет спасти его на этот раз — того вампира она уничтожила с лёгкостью, а вот первородного, тем более того, с кем Марсель был связан, безопаснее было бы не трогать вовсе.  
Марсель бросает на девушку укоризненный взгляд, отчего её кожа покрывается мурашками. Она надеется, что он никогда не узнает, как сильно ей нравятся его замашки босса…  
— Не выражайся.  
… и этот властный тон, конечно же.  
— И не беспокойся. Элайджа разрешил мне побыть с тобой.  
Но что-то в его взгляде говорит ей, что он врёт. Давина чувствует, как её начинает заполнять некая ядерная смесь животного страха и бесконечной нежности. Она приподнимается с кровати и прижимается к Марселю так, как не прижималась ни к кому и никогда. А потом начинает всхлипывать.  
— Тише, тише, — приговаривает он, — Успокойся, а то снова превратишься в ходячий смерч.  
Она счастливо улыбается, вдыхая запах его духов, и мечтает о том, чтобы их объятья продлились вечно.


End file.
